G O F Yule Ball Alternate Scene
by Tiara Light
Summary: Plot dust bunny attack. A slightly different view of the walk in the fairy garden during G.o.F. and some following scenes as well. warning implied slash mostly Harry's thoughts.
1. Twist 1

GoF Yule Ball scene Twisted by Tiara Light  
  
Excerpt taken from 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' chapter 23 the Yule Ball. All of the Harry Potter books and characters are the sole brainchild of J. K. Rowling. I claim no ownership or rights to any character and plots therein. Those rites belong to J. K. Rowling and various licensees such as Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Warner Bros. I am not making any money off of any of this, and there is no intent to infringe upon any legal copyrights. Please don't sue me for my silly tangent bunny that comes up with alternate meanings and improbable scenarios.  
  
Warning this is implied slash, and pre-slash (male/male relations).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let's go for a walk," Ron muttered softly in Harry's ear, "get away from Percy. ..."  
Pretending they wanted more drinks. Harry and Ron left the table, edged around the dance floor, and slipped out into the entrance hall. The front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as they went down the front steps, where they found themselves surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large stone statues. Harry could hear splashing water, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches. He and Ron set off along one of the winding paths through the rosebushes, but they had gone only a short way when they heard a familiar dark voice.  
  
"... don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."  
  
"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, trying not to be overheard. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it, we "  
  
"Then flee," said Snape's voice curtly. "Leave me - I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."  
  
Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner. Snape had his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, his expression most ill-natured. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them.  
  
"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her. He looks around quickly before wrapping an arm around Karkaroff, long fingers splayed across his lower back, and pulling him closer. "Stay."  
  
Harry pulls Ron into the shadow of one of the bushes. "Look at those hands." He whispers.  
"Harry you really need to find a different fetish." Ron shakes his head while watching pale hands pet the man held in their grasp.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Harry picks up one of Ron's hand and stretches both of his hands across the breadth of it. "It certainly cuts down the field of interest."  
  
"But it's Snape." Ron complains.  
  
Hearing his name spoken close by Snape releases Karkaroff and shifts closer to the source of the sound.  
  
"True, his personality certainly does keep amorous advances to a minimum. But have your ever watched the way those hands move when he is making a potion. It is like watching a passionate love poem. Long, pale, elegant fingers stroking the stirring rod. The intense yet delicate precision as he cuts, crushes, and manipulates the ingredients. Can you honestly say you wouldn't want to experience that type of devotion turned to your physical pleasure." Harry grins up at the wide dilated eyes of his best friend.  
  
"Merlin, Harry are you trying to kill me." Ron looks down at Harry's brilliant smile.  
  
"No, just trying to warm you up, it is a little cool out." Harry tugs Ron back onto the path to start walking again.  
  
Snape smiles to himself, then moves forward. "What are you two doing?" he almost purrs, catching sight of Harry and Ron on the path ahead. Karkaroff, Harry saw, looked slightly discomposed to see them standing there. His hand went nervously to his goatee, and he began winding it around his finger.  
  
"We're walking," Ron told Snape shortly, his breath still a little uneven from Harry's vivid description. "Not against the law, is it?"  
  
"Keep walking, then!" Snape says growling deep in his chest. As he pushed past them a long finger brushed against Harry's arm, and his long black cloak snaked around their ankles as it billowed out behind him. Karkaroff hurried away after Snape his face flushed. Harry and Ron shiver at such close proximity to the man they had been talking about and then continue down the path.  
  
"What's got Karkaroff all worried?" Ron muttered.  
  
"And how long have he and Snape been on first-name terms?" said Harry slowly.  
  
They had reached a large stone reindeer now, over which they could see the sparkling jets of a tall fountain. The shadowy outlines of two enormous people were visible on a stone bench, watching the water in the moonlight. And then Harry heard Hagrid speak.  
  
"Momen' I saw yeh, I knew," he was saying, in an oddly husky voice.  
  
Harry and Ron froze. This didn't sound like the sort of scene they ought to walk in on somehow. . . . Harry looked around, back up the path, and saw Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies standing half-concealed in a rosebush nearby. He tapped Ron on the shoulder and jerked his head toward them, meaning that they could easily sneak off that way without being noticed. (Fleur and Davies looked very busy to Harry), but Ron, eyes widening in horror at the sight of Fleur, shook his head vigorously. He pulled Harry deeper into the shadows behind the reindeer their bodies bumping against each other.  
  
"What did you know, 'Agrid?" said Madame Maxime, a purr in her low voice.  
  
Harry definitely didn't want to listen to this; he knew Hagrid would hate to be overheard in a situation like this (he certainly would have) - if it had been possible he would have put his fingers in his ears and hummed loudly, but that wasn't really an option. Instead he tried to interest himself in a beetle crawling along the stone reindeer's back, but the beetle just wasn't interesting enough to block out Hagrid's next words or the warmth radiating from Ron's body standing so close to him.  
  
"I jus' knew . . . knew you were like me. . . . Was it yer mother or yer father?"  
  
"I - I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid. ..."  
  
"It was my mother," said Hagrid quietly. "She was one o' the las' ones in Britain.  
'Course, I can' remember her too well. . . she left, see. When I was abou' three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. Well. . . it's not in their natures, is it? Dunno what happened to her . . . might be dead fer all I know. ..."  
  
Madame Maxime didn't say anything. And Harry, in spite of himself, took his eyes off the beetle and looked over the top of the reindeer's antlers, listening. ... He had never heard Hagrid talk about his childhood before.  
  
"Me dad was broken-hearted when she wen'. Tiny little bloke, my dad was. By the time I was six I could lift him up an' put him on top o' the dresser if he annoyed me. Used ter make him laugh . . . ." Hagrid's deep voice broke. Madame Maxime was listening, motionless, apparently staring at the silvery fountain. "Dad raised me . . . but he died, o' course, jus' after I started school. Sorta had ter make me own way after that. Dumbledore was a real help, mind. Very kind ter me, he was. . . ."  
  
Hagrid pulled out a large spotted silk handkerchief and blew his nose heavily.  
  
"So ... anyway . . . enough abou' me. What about you? Which side you got it on?"  
But Madame Maxime had suddenly got to her feet.  
  
"It is chilly," she said - but whatever the weather was doing, it was nowhere near as cold as her voice. "I think I will go in now."  
  
"Eh?" said Hagrid blankly. "No, don go! I've - I've never met another one before!"  
  
"Anuzzer what, precisely?" said Madame Maxime, her tone icy.  
  
Harry could have told Hagrid it was best not to answer; he stood there in the shadows gritting his teeth, hoping against hope he wouldn't - but it was no good.  
  
"Another half-giant, o' course!" said Hagrid.  
  
"'Ow dare you!" shrieked Madame Maxime. Her voice exploded through the peaceful night air like a foghorn. Behind him Harry heard Fleur and Roger fall out of their rosebush. Even knowing that the explosion was coming he jerked as well causing him to bump into Ron again. "I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi? I 'ave - I 'ave big bones!"  
She stormed away; great multicolored swarms of fairies rose into the air as she passed, angrily pushing aside bushes. Hagrid was still sitting on the bench, staring after her. It was much too dark to make out his expression. Then, after about a minute, he stood up and strode away, not back to the castle, but off out into the dark grounds in the direction of his cabin.  
  
"C'mon," Harry said, very quietly to Ron. "Let's go. . . ." His hand slipping into Ron's to lead him away.  
  
But Ron didn't move.  
  
"What's up?" said Harry, looking at him.  
  
Ron turned around to look at Harry, his expression very serious indeed as he bent close to Harry's ear.  
  
"Did you know?" he whispered. "About Hagrid being half-giant?"  
  
"No," Harry said, shrugging to hide the shiver that went through him as Ron hot breath tickled his ear. "So what?"  
  
He knew immediately, from the way Ron stood back up and looked at him, that he was once again revealing his ignorance of the wizarding world. Brought up by the Dursleys, there were many things that wizards took for granted that were revelations to Harry, but these surprises had become fewer with each successive year. Now, however, he could tell that most wizards would not have said "So what?" upon finding out that one of their friends had a giantess for a mother. Ron smiles sadly at him and bends down to place a kiss gently on the corner of Harry's mouth.  
  
"Some times I forget how innocent you are." Ron kisses him again, this time his gentle lips are place reverently on his scar. "I'll explain inside," said Ron quietly, "c'mon. . .."  
  
Fleur and Roger Davies had disappeared, probably into a more private clump of bushes. Harry and Ron returned to the Great Hall. Parvati and Padma were now sitting at a distant table with a whole crowd of Beauxbatons boys, and Hermione was once more dancing with Krum. Harry and Ron sat down at a shadowy table far removed from the dance floor. Their hands seek each other out under the tabletop and their fingers interlace. "So?" Harry prompted Ron. "What's the problem with giants?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N On the interaction with Ron, I am working on the premise that the wizarding world is free of certain prejudices. He is just trying to help Harry accept love and affection after many years of abuse and neglect, the best way he can think of. Ron in my opinion is definitely completely gone on Hermione, and yes she tries to help to, though she usually talks and provides books. I'm leaning towards Harry being completely open to any that truly show him love and he trusts and loves in return. As the novella I am writing of the summer after his fifth year will eventually show. I can already say it is AU because Rowling would never put Harry through such an ordeal. 


	2. Twist 2

GoF Alternate Scenes 

twisted by Tiara Light

-----------------------------

Excerpt taken from 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' chapter 25 The Egg and the Eye. All of the Harry Potter books and characters are the sole brainchild of J. K. Rowling. I claim no ownership or rights to any character and plots therein. Those rites belong to J. K. Rowling and various licensees such as Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Warner Bros. I am not making any money off of any of this, and there is no intent to infringe upon any legal copyrights. Please don't sue me for my silly tangent bunny that comes up with alternate meanings and improbable scenarios.

Warning this is implied slash, and pre-slash (male/male relations).

----------------

Twist 2

------------------------

"Hiding, are you?" he said softly. "I'm coming to get you, Peeves. . . . You've gone and stolen a Tri-wizard clue, Peeves... . Dumbledore'll have you out of here for this, you filthy, pilfering poltergeist. ..."

Filch started to climb the stairs, his scrawny, dust-colored cat at his heels. Mrs. Morris's lamp-like eyes, so very like her masters, were fixed directly upon Harry. He had had occasion before now to wonder whether the Invisibility Cloak worked on cats. . . . sick with apprehension, he watched Filch drawing nearer and nearer in his old flannel dressing gown, a sight Harry had hoped he would never see. - he tried desperately to pull his trapped leg free, but it merely sank a few more inches - any second now, Filch was going to spot the map or walk right into him - Harry shudder, please don't let him touch me.

"Filch? What's going on?"

Filch stopped a few steps below Harry and turned. At the foot of the stairs stood the only person who could make Harry's situation worse: Snape. He was wearing a long gray nightshirt, a very sheer gray nightshirt and he looked livid. Almost a perfect mimicry of hot and bothered, Harry gulped so not good.

"Its Peeves, Professor," Filch whispered malevolently. "He threw this egg down the stairs."

Snape climbed up the stairs quickly and stopped beside Filch. Harry gritted his teeth, convinced his loudly thumping heart racing in his chest would give him away at any second. . ."Peeves?" said Snape softly, staring at the egg in Filch's hands. "But Peeves couldn't get into my office. . . ."

"This egg was in your office. Professor?"

"Of course not," Snape snapped. "I heard banging and wailing -"

Harry thought those really weren't appropriate words to use at the moment, much to suggestive.

"Yes, Professor, that was the egg -"

"- I was coming to investigate -"

"- Peeves threw it. Professor -"

"- and when I passed my office, I saw that the torches were lit and a cupboard door was ajar! Somebody has been searching it!"

"But Peeves couldn't -"

"I know he couldn't, Filch!" Snape snapped again. "I seal my office with a spell none but a wizard could break!" Snape looked up the stairs, straight through Harry causing an odd thrill, and then down into the corridor below. "I want you to come and help me search for the intruder, Filch."

"I - yes, Professor - but -"

Filch looked yearningly up the stairs, right through Harry, who could see that he was very reluctant to forgo the chance of cornering Peeves. Go, Harry pleaded with him silently, go with Snape . . . go. . . Mrs. Norris was peering around Filch's legs.... Harry had the distinct impression that she could smell him.. . . Why had he filled that bath with so much perfumed foam and dear Merlin what if Snape had an acute sense of smell?

"The thing is, Professor," said Filch plaintively, "the headmaster will have to listen to me this time. Peeves has been stealing from a student, it might be my chance to get him thrown out of the castle once and for all -"

"Filch, I don't give a damn about that wretched poltergeist; it's my office that's -"

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

Snape stopped talking very abruptly. He and Filch both looked down at the foot of the stairs. Harry saw Mad-Eye Moody limp into sight through the narrow gap between their heads. Moody was wearing his old traveling cloak over his nightshirt and leaning on his staff as usual.

"Pajama party, is it?" he growled up the stairs.

"Professor Snape and I heard noises, Professor," said Filch at once. "Peeves the Poltergeist, throwing things around as usual - and then Professor Snape discovered that someone had broken into his off -"

"Shut up!" Snape hissed to Filch.

Moody took a step closer to the foot of the stairs. Harry saw Moody's magical eye travel over Snape, and then, unmistakably, onto himself. Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. Moody could see through Invisibility Cloaks... he alone could see the full strangeness of the scene: Snape in his nightshirt, Filch clutching the egg, and he, Harry, trapped in the stairs behind them. Moody's lopsided gash of a mouth opened in surprise. For a few seconds, he and Harry stared straight into each other's eyes. Then Moody closed his mouth and turned his blue eye upon Snape again. Oh he hoped Moody didn't truly see the full strangeness of the situation, what with Snape so close in so little clothing.

"Did I hear that correctly, Snape?" he asked slowly. "Someone broke into your office?"

"It is unimportant," said Snape coldly.

"On the contrary," growled Moody, "it is very important. Who'd want to break into your office?"

"A student, I daresay," said Snape. Harry could see a vein flickering horribly on Snape's greasy temple, how wanted wash that hair and set the vein to flickering for a different reason. "It has happened before. Potions ingredients have gone missing from my private store cupboard ... students attempting illicit mixtures, no doubt...."

"Reckon they were after potion ingredients, eh?" said Moody. "Not hiding anything else in your office, are you?"

Harry saw the edge of Snape's sallow face turn a nasty brick color, the vein in his temple pulsing more rapidly. A blush, if this got any worse Harry was going to have a mess right and now.

"You know I'm hiding nothing, Moody," he said in a soft and dangerous voice, "as you've searched my office pretty thoroughly yourself."

Moody's face twisted into a smile. "Auror's privilege, Snape. Dumbledore told me to keep an eye -"

"Dumbledore happens to trust me," said Snape through clenched teeth. "I refuse to believe that he gave you orders to search my office!"

"Course Dumbledore trusts you," growled Moody. "He's a trusting man, isn't he? Believes in second chances. But me - I say there are spots that don't come off, Snape. Spots that never come off, d'you know what I mean?"

Snape suddenly did something very strange. He seized his left forearm convulsively with his right hand, as though something on it had hurt him. Curious, now I know I have to get these fantasies under control Harry thought, I am starting to get protective over the git.

Moody laughed. "Get back to bed, Snape."

Oooh, can I go with him. Urg, no breath deep and be quiet about it or there will be trouble, just have to hope Moody keeps his eye to himself.

"You don't have the authority to send me anywhere!" Snape hissed, letting go of his arm as though angry with himself. "I have as much right to prowl this school after dark as you do!"

"Prowl away," said Moody, but his voice was full of menace. "I look forward to meeting you in a dark corridor some time.... You've dropped something, by the way. ..."

Dang it quit with the prowl, and hiss, dark corner comments it's distracting me from breathing. With a stab of horror. Harry saw Moody point at the Marauders Map, still lying on the staircase six steps below him. As Snape and Filch both turned to look at it, Harry threw caution to the winds; he raised his arms under the cloak and waved furiously at Moody to attract his attention, mouthing "It's mine! Mine!"

Snape had reached out for it, a horrible expression of dawning comprehension on his face - oh deep sheep if he grabs me now I will disgrace myself.

"Accio Parchment!"

The map flew up into the air, slipped through Snape's outstretched fingers, and soared down the stairs into Moody's hand.

"My mistake," Moody said calmly. "It's mine - must've dropped it earlier -"

But Snape's black eyes were darting from the egg in Filch's arms to the map in Moody's hand, and Harry could tell he was putting two and two together, as only Snape could. . . .

"Potter," he said quietly.

Harry felt an ache start at his toes, not now he whispered to the heat flaming in his blood, blasted hormones.

"What's that?" said Moody calmly, folding up the map and pocketing it.

"Potter!" Snape snarled, and he actually turned his head and stared right at the place where Harry was, as though he could suddenly see him. "That egg is Potters egg. That piece of parchment belongs to Potter. I have seen it before, I recognize it! Potter is here! Potter, in his Invisibility Cloak!"

Snape stretched out his hands like a blind man and began to move up the stairs; Harry could have sworn his over-large nostrils were dilating, trying to sniff Harry out - trapped. Harry leaned backward though it seemed like part of him was leaning forward, trying to avoid Snape's fingertips, but any moment now- and it would over in more than one way.

"There's nothing there, Snape!" barked Moody, "but I'll be happy to tell the headmaster how quickly your mind jumped to Harry Potter!"

"Meaning what?" Snape turned again to look at Moody, his hands still outstretched, long sinuous fingers just inches from Harry's chest. Harry almost squeaked those blame fingers were going to be his undoing some day.

"Meaning that Dumbledore's very interested to know who's got it in for that boy!" said Moody, limping nearer still to the foot of the stairs. "And so am I, Snape . . . very interested...." The torchlight flickered across his mangled face, so that the scars, and the chunk missing from his nose, looked deeper and darker than ever.

Snape was looking down at Moody, and Harry couldn't see the expression on his face. For a moment, nobody moved or said anything. Then Snape slowly lowered his hands. Harry's body whimpered even as his mind reminded him to breathe in relief.

"I merely thought," said Snape, in a voice of forced calm, "that if Potter was wandering around after hours again ... it's an unfortunate habit of his ... he should be stopped. For - for his own safety."

"Ah, I see," said Moody softly. "Got Potter's best interests at heart, have you?"

If he did he wouldn't torture me so with those pretty hands of his, oy that just sounded wrong. There was a pause. Snape and Moody were still staring at each other, Mrs. Norris gave a loud meow, still peering around Filch's legs, looking for the source of Harry's bubble-bath smell.

"I think I will go back to bed," Snape said curtly.

"Best idea you've had all night," said Moody. "Now, Filch, if you'll just give me that egg-"

"No!" said Filch, clutching the egg as though it were his firstborn son. "Professor Moody, this is evidence of Peeves' treachery!"

"It's the property of the champion he stole it from," said Moody. "Hand it over, now."

Snape swept downstairs and passed Moody without another word. Filch made a chirruping noise to Mrs. Norris, who stared blankly at Harry for a few more seconds before turning and following her master. Still breathing very fast. Harry heard Snape walking away down the corridor, be still my beating heart I am turning into a girl over someone who hates me.

Filch handed Moody the egg and disappeared from view too, muttering to Mrs. Norris. "Never mind. my sweet.. . we'll see Dumbledore in the morning ... tell him what Peeves was up to...."

A door slammed. Harry was left staring down at Moody, who placed his staff on the bottommost stair and started to climb laboriously toward him, a dull clunk on every other step.

"Close shave. Potter," he muttered.

"Yeah ... I - er ... thanks," said Harry weakly, relieved that without the single most provocative person he knew hovering inches from him, his body was obediently calming down.

------------------------------

A/N I am working on the premise that the wizarding world is free of certain prejudices, though they have many others like quote unquote dark creatures. I'm leaning towards Harry being completely open to any that truly show him love and he trusts and loves in return due to lack of any affection or love in his formative years. As the novella I am writing of the summer after his fifth year will eventually show, 11 chapters already up. There will be the twins incessant flirting, they do adore him but they have there own interests. Oh and I get to play with two oldest Weasley boys since even Rowling hasn't really defined their personalities;> . And Severus does change slowly as circumstances change, but he is a teacher so that boundary will stay though Harry might tell him about his fetish. I can already say it is AU because Rowling would never put Harry through such an ordeal.


End file.
